


A desperate first time

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Jason, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Nico and Jason just barely escaped after completing a quest. Needing a place to rest and feeling desperate for each other, they find a hotel and decide that it's time for them to take the next step.*SMUT WARNING*I don't own these characters





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written and originally posted to my Tumblr

Neither one was sure where they landed. Holding each other up, Jason’s arms around Nico’s shoulders and Nico’s arms around Jason’s waist, they leaned against each other and struggled to catch their breath. Nico lifted his head and squinted, trying to see through his sweat soaked hair. He didn’t recognize anything he could see from the alley they had landed in. He hoped they weren’t in a different country. It would be much harder to get back to camp from that distance, with him being so weak. He could hear sounds he was familiar with from living in New York so he figured they were in a city somewhere.

Nico turned his head to look at Jason. The blonde seemed to be breathing easier but it was hard to tell as he was still panting. Jason’s whole body was slumped over, his head hanging down so far Nico couldn’t see his face. Concern for himself disappeared completely and was replaced by fear for Jason. Nico’s mind raced as he tried to observe their surroundings and figure out what to do. Jason groaned, bringing Nico’s attention back to him.

“Jason? he asked hesitantly.

Jason groaned again and managed to lift his head up enough to look at Nico. Jason attempted to smile at him, to reassure him, but instead he winced. Nico instantly was standing in front of him, both hands gripping his arms tight to hold him upright. Jason shrugged him off, knowing Nico was in worse condition than he was after shadow traveling them away, and straightened up, hissing as his body protested the movement. He was going to be feeling the fight for days, if not weeks. Jason grabbed Nico’s hand and squeezed reassuringly.

“I’ll be fine, Nico. Just need to rest. What about you?“

Nico shrugged, looking up and down Jason’s body, checking for injuries. Seeing none, he breathed a sigh of relief and squeezed Jason’s hand back before he righted the glasses that sat crookedly on Jason’s face. “I think we’re still in America, but I’m not sure. I wasn’t focusing anywhere specific when I got us away. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Nico. You got us away. That’s all that matters. And we completed the quest! That means we get a few days off once we get back to camp. We both could use that, right?”

Nico nodded and started walking towards the mouth of the alley. “Let’s find out where we are and see about finding a place to stay so we can recover.”

Jason nodded in agreement and followed Nico, holding onto his hand tight. Now that they were out of danger, Jason’s emotions were sneaking back in, fear for Nico at the forefront. The thought that he might have lost Nico made him lose his breath and before Nico could step out of the alley and onto the sidewalk, he had pulled Nico back, spun him around, and kissed him earnestly. Nico gasped into the kiss but didn’t fight it, actually wrapping his arms around Jason’s neck to pull him closer. Jason eagerly pressed his body against Nico’s, needing to know he was safe and whole. He needed to see and touch for himself that Nico was alright.

Jason poured his feelings, the fear, the anxiety, the need, into the kiss, roughly prying Nico’s mouth open with his tongue so that he could lick and tease and taste everything Nico had to offer right then. Nico moaned, his hands fisting in Jason’s shirt, kissing Jason back just as rough. He felt the same need that Jason did, the need to strip away all of Jason’s clothes and run his fingers and eyes over every inch to ensure he was okay. Neither boy was a stranger to need, they were teenage boys after all. They had had moments where they almost lost control before, where that need to have each other was almost too great. But they had always resisted before, wanting to wait for the right time to really go the distance.

Now, the need was there, but different. It was greater, more consuming. It burned their blood, setting them ablaze, their bodies burning with it. Now, neither of them wanted to stop. They had just been ambushed on a routine quest, on their way back to camp. They had been lucky to get out unscathed. They could have lost each other. That knowledge was enough to convince them both that now was the time. They didn’t want to wait any longer.

Both boys made the decision at the same time and they broke the kiss together, simultaneously pulling apart. Breathing heavy, they stared at each other for a moment before they smiled. Jason leaned his head down and touched his forehead to Nico’s, closing his eyes. Nico lifted his hands and cupped Jason’s cheeks.

“We should really find a hotel,” Nico whispered, his face blushing loudly. Jason nodded and stepped away from Nico, refusing to let go of Nico’s hand. Nico glanced down at their joined hands and smiled slightly before he started walking again. This time, they made it out of the alley. Thankfully, no one noticed them as they cut into the crowd and started walking along the sidewalk. For once, Nico was thankful for the hustle and bustle of a big city. It meant people overlooked them and their dirty and ripped clothing.

They went inside the first convenience store they came to and bought several water bottles and snacks. They had only been walking a few minutes after that when they came across a hotel. They couldn’t be picky so they went on inside. The lobby was mostly empty, another blessing for them, and the person at the front desk was more than willing to give them an empty room for the night without asking any questions when NIco pulled out a wad of cash from his pocket. For once, Jason was grateful that Nico’s dad was the god of wealth. Having lots of money made situations like this easier.

After getting their room key, they hurried to the elevator, eager to bathe and maybe satisfy the need running through them. Neither boy tried anything in the elevator because they were only going to the second floor, choosing instead to continue holding hands. They managed to walk to their room calmly when they both wanted to run, to hurry and get inside the room where they could be alone. Once inside, Jason lost his composure.

He dropped the plastic bag he was carrying and ripped the other bag out of Nico’s hand. The bags had barely hit the floor before Jason had Nico pushed against the door, his mouth on Nico’s again. They wrapped their arms around each other, holding each other tight and pressing their bodies together. Their tongues tangled together, exploring each other’s mouth, and their bodies moving together, their hips frantically rutting against each other, desperately seeking any friction they could get on their cocks. Their cocks had never felt so heavy and full, so aching.

Nico gasped as Jason thrusted in just the right angle to rub Nico’s cock through his jeans. Nico threw his head back, ignoring the pain when he hit the door hard, and Jason began licking his skin, starting at his jaw and traveling down. Jason bit and sucked on his neck and collarbone, covering his skin in bite marks and bright, red hickies. Each time Jason licked or bit, his glasses scratched at Nico’s skin and Nico moaned and gasped, enjoying the stinging bites of pain and uncaring that other people in other rooms could hear them. Each sound Nico made went straight through Jason’s body to his cock.

Growling in frustration, Jason tossed his glasses to the floor and picked Nico up, grabbing Nico’s thighs. Nico squeaked and wrapped his legs around Jason’s waist. Jason carried Nico to the bed and gently lowered him onto the bed, following him down and blanketing Nico’s body with his own, never losing contact. Laying between Nico’s legs with his legs wrapped around his waist was a new sensation for both of them and they both moaned loudly when their cocks rubbed against each other again, this time with more force. Jason began thrusting his hips again, finding a rhythm that had them both gasping and moaning again, Nico occasionally crying out.

Jason returned to Nico’s mouth so that he could swallow Nico’s cries. Jason used his tongue to penetrate Nico’s mouth the way he wanted to penetrate Nico’s body, his tongue moving in time with his hips. After several minutes, both boys were out of breath and on edge, neither able to think straight or catch their breath. Freezing completely, Jason lifted his head and gazed down at Nico in wonder, panting raggedly. Nico stared back up at him, his lips swollen and raw. The sight made Jason groan impatiently and he almost dropped his head down to kiss Nico again. But before he could, Nico was touching his chest, running his hands up and down his shirt.

Jason leaned into the touch and gritted his teeth to contain a needy moan that tried to escape when Nico’s fingers rubbed his nipples through the shirt. Nico smirked knowingly but moved his hands further down to play with the hem of Jason’s shirt. Jason waited, holding his breath, for Nico’s next move. When Nico’s hands returned to rubbing his chest, Jason dropped his forehead down on top of NIco’s forehead, groaning.

“You’re killing me, Nico,” Jason said, his voice gravelly with need.

Nico chuckled. “It’s a good way to go, though.”

Jason laughed and shook his head. He lifted his hand and cupped Nico’s cheek. Nico leaned his face into Jason’s hand and nuzzled it affectionately. “If we don’t do something soon, I’m gonna embarrass myself and come in my pants like the blushing virgin I am,” Jason confessed, his voice soft and slightly ashamed.

Nico frowned. “Hey, its ok, Jace. Nothing wrong with being a virgin. and nothing wrong with coming in your pants either. Hell, if I can make you come without even touching your cock, I consider that a compliment.”

Jason smiled, feeling reassured. “I know. But, uh, do you wanna? I mean, we are here in a hotel, and its supposed to be romantic to have your first time in a hotel, right?”

“I don’t keep up with what’s considered romantic, Jason. But, we are alone, so I don’t see any reason why we can’t. Unless you’re too sore or tired after the battle. I saw you take a lot of hits covering me.” Nico ran his hands down Jason’s chest again, this time stopping over his stomach where he had seen Jason get hit before he had gotten them away.

Jason covered NIco’s hand with his own, holding it against him. He stroked Nico’s skin with his thumb. “I’m so horny right now, baby, that I don’t feel anything except you touching me and my cock trying to get outta my jeans,” he said, bluntly and honestly. It was the truth. He didn’t feel any soreness or exhaustion or pain that he had felt prior to entering the room. He knew he would feel it later, but right now his body had other concerns.

Nico blushed at Jason’s words and licked his lips. Feeling brave, he lowered his hand to Jason’s jeans. He cupped Jason’s cock through his jeans and Jason dropped his head, pressing his face into Nico’s neck. He kissed Nico right below his ear, making Nico giggle and squirm. Jason moaned against Nico’s skin when Nico began stroking Jason through his jeans. Jason let him for a few minutes, rocking his hips in time with Nico’s thrusting, before he hit the edge again and had to make Nico stop.

“Nico, ah! If you don’t stop, I’m gonna- Ah!” Jason grabbed Nico’s wrist and rolled off him. He laid down on his back and pressed the palm of his hand against his cock, pressing hard to stave off his orgasm. Nico sat up and turned to face him. Without a word, he pulled his shirt off and threw it across the room. Jason, taking the cue, lifted himself up and pulled his own shirt off, throwing it in the direction Nico’s had gone.

Nico was alright taking control in this situation. He often let Jason take the lead in public, mostly due to Jason’s position as leader in both camps. He was the one people always turned to, always in the spotlight. Nico preferred staying in the shadows, so it was natural for him to let Jason lead in public. In their relationship, in the bedroom specifically, it was different. Jason worried about disappointing the people who depended on him and worrying that he would somehow hurt or disappoint Nico was often too much for him. So, they had come to the agreement that in public, Jason would lead and then Nico would lead in private. It worked for them, it gave Jason the chance he desperately needed to relax and not have to be in control.

So, knowing Jason was waiting for him to make the next step, Nico sat up on his knees and unbuttoned his jeans. Smiling slightly, Jason copied him and unbuttoned his own jeans. Nico then had to sit back down on his butt to pull his shoes off, blushing and cursing himself for not doing that to begin with. Jason hurried to take off his shoes, too. Once they were both barefoot, Nico leaned over and gave Jason a tender kiss. Jason hummed happily against Nico’s mouth, lifting his hands up to play with Nico’s hair. Nico laughed and pulled away, forcing Jason to drop his hands back down to the bed.

“Are you sure, Jason?” Nico asked again, his hands on his jeans. Jason nodded and swallowed, feeling the nervousness and anxiety pooling in his gut. Nico gave him a reassuring smile and then pulled down his jeans in one swift move, revealing his plain black boxers, that were currently tented and wet because of his own leaking hard on. Jason lifted his hips and pulled his own jeans down, staring at Nico’s cock. Nico pulled his jeans off the rest of the way and tossed them to the floor, then pulled Jason’s jeans off, tossing them to the floor, too.

Once they were both in nothing but their boxers, Nico wasn’t surprised that they were blue, Nico straddled Jason’s thighs and leaned over to kiss Jason again. Jason placed his hands on Nico’s hips and tugged at the waistband of his boxers impatiently, Nico chuckled and sucked Jason’s bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling on it for a few seconds before he let it go. Jason moaned quietly and started pulling down Nico’s boxers faster. Nico shimmied his hips to help him along and soon Nico’s cock was free. They had given each other handjobs before so Jason was familiar with how NIco liked to be touched.

Jason gripped Nico’s cock loosely, knowing Nico didn’t need a tight fist because of the extra stimulation his foreskin gave him. Jason stroked Nico’s cock slowly, making sure to play with the foreskin, pulling it over the head and then rolling it back down. Nico gasped and bucked up into Jason’s fist, his head falling to Jason’s shoulder. Jason smiled and kissed Nico’s head. He twisted his fist on every upstroke, wringing more gasps and moans from NIco. He had to grip the base of his cock through his boxers every time Nico would let out a particularly loud moan or bite down on Jason’s neck to muffle a moan to keep from coming too soon.

After several minutes, Nico couldn’t take anymore. He straightened up and scrambled off of Jason’s lap, flopping down beside Jason and gripping his cock tight to keep from coming. Jason sat up and pulled his boxers off and then got up on his knees, sitting back on his heels. His cock bobbed as he moved, already dripping precome on the bed. Jason stroked himself once and hissed, his body spasming as he almost came. Jason fell forward, bracing himself with one hand, and clenched his teeth. He wasn’t going to last.

Nico, who was watching Jason intently and gripping his own cock to stave off his orgasm, sat up and mashed his mouth against Jason’s. Their teeth collided at the first furious kiss but neither reacted to the jarring pain. Instead, they clutched each other close, pressing every inch of their bodies together, both moaning into each other’s mouth when their erections rubbed against each other, trapped between their stomachs. Completely in sync as if they were in battle, their hands stroked and touched all over and their hips thrusted faster and more out of control until finally, they reached climax together.

Jason and Nico reacted to their orgasm differently. Jason, who was generally quiet during sex, shouted and tossed his head back, his body jerking as it spent itself. Nico was loud during sex, moaning, gasping, and crying out with abandon, but when he climaxed, he got quiet, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood and burying his face into a pillow, or in this case, Jason’s neck, as his body seized up and he froze. Their hips continued to thrust through their orgasms, their come smearing all over their stomachs and dripping down their legs. After a couple minutes, they were too sensitive and had to pull apart.

Jason and Nico laid down on their sides facing each other. Both panting, they stared at each other, communicating without words. Suddenly, Jason smiled. Nico smiled back and then they were both laughing. Nico reached for Jason’s hands and after Jason entwined their fingers, Nico lifted their hands to his mouth and kissed the back of Jason’s hand. Jason took the opportunity to stroke Nico’s cheek with the back of his hand. Nico blushed quietly and Jason chuckled.

“We just humped each other till we came and you can still blush?”

“Yeah, well, you’re a dork,” Nico retorted, blushing more. Jason put his hand over his mouth, his body shaking with silent laughter.

“That the best you got, di Angelo?” Jason taunted, grinning mischievously.

Nico’s eyes narrowed, Jason’s only warning, and then he was on top of Jason, rolling Jason onto his back and spreading his legs, holding them by the backs of Jason’s knees. Jason sucked in his breath at the vulnerable position but Nico calmed him with a soft smile. Once Jason took a deep breath and smiled back, Nico leaned forward slightly, his already hard again cock pressing between Jason’s cheeks, pulsing and hot. Jason swallowed a moan, gazing up at NIco as Nico began to slowly move, just barely rocking his hips. This caused his cock to rub between Jason’s cheeks and against his hole.

“How do you want to do this?” NIco asked huskily.

Jason swallowed, struggling to think straight with Nico’s cock so close to where he had dreamed it would be for the past several weeks. Nico stopped moving when Jason didn’t answer after a minute. Jason whimpered softly, reaching for Nico’s hips. NIco smirked but resumed his motions. Jason dropped his head and gripped Nico’s thighs tight enough to bruise.

“Jason?” Nico prompted, still waiting for an answer.

“Fuck, Nico, like this. Please, just like this. I want you inside me. And I want to be able to see you,” Jason said breathlessly.

Nico nodded and regretfully dropped Jason’s legs. Smiling at Jason’s needy whine, he bent down to kiss Jason before he started to climb off the bed. Jason grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the bed.

“Where are you going?” Jason asked fearfully.

“We’re gonna need lube, Jace. And condoms. Let me shadow travel to the convenience store, I’ve rested enough to manage that.”

Jaosn blushed and cleared his throat. “Well, actually, if you’ll look in my pocket, I’ve got those. I, uh, started carrying them around with me when we started getting sexual. You know, just in case we ever needed them,” he admitted, averting his eyes. Nico tapped his cheek and Jason’s gaze returned to his. Nico gave him a small smile and then slid off the bed. He quickly rifled through Jason’s jeans and pulled out his wallet. Jason watched, frozen, from the bed as Nico opened his wallet and pulled out the condom and lube packet. Jason felt his face heat up and he turned his head to press it into the cool pillow. He didn’t normally blush but this situation called for it, in his mind.

Nico got back in bed and got back into position, lifting Jason’s hips so that he was propped up by Nico’s thighs, his ass slightly in the air and his legs comfortably hanging around Nico’s waist. Nico pried open the condom with his teeth and easily slid the condom onto his cock, showing he had some experience with condoms. Jason reminded himself to ask him about that later, but then Jason’s brain was short circuiting because Nico was ripping open the sample pack of lube and squirting it onto his fingers. Nico circled Jason’s hole several times, lightly pressing against his rim, before he dared press the tip of his finger in.

Jason jerked slightly at the first intrusion, but Nico was murmuring to him in Italian and stroking his skin and soon Jason had adjusted to the feeling. Nico carefully watched Jason’s face for any indication that he needed to stop but Jason only encouraged him to keep going by nodding. Nico sunk his first finger in further, to the last knuckle, and wiggled and twisted it around. He crooked his finger a few times and managed to hit Jason’s sweet spot and Jason jerked again, moaning softly. Nico had to grip his cock at the base to control himself before he focused on Jason again.

Feeling braver and emboldened by Jason’s positive response, and his half hard cock, Nico added more lube and another finger. Jason gasped and his legs twitched but he didn’t object. Nico slowly scissored his fingers, carefully spreading Jason’s hole. Jason dropped his head back and bit his lip. He had never experimented with anal penetration before and he was kicking himself and wondering why he waited. When Nico deemed him ready, he added a third finger, continuing to scissor and spread his fingers to prep Jason for his cock. Every couple minutes, Nico would crook his fingers again and he was quickly learning just the right angles to hit Jason’s sweet spot and make Jason moan and gasp loudly.  
Finally, when Jason was a panting, moaning mess, Nico felt he was ready for his cock. Nico removed his fingers and took a moment to admire the sight of Jason’s hole as it moved as if it wanted something to fill it. Nico groaned and lined his cock up, pausing to drip the last of the lube on his cock. He glanced up at Jason but Jason wasn’t paying attention, his eyes closed and his head tossing back and forth, pleading moans falling from between his lips. Nico bit his lip hard and leaned over Jason to reach his mouth.

The kiss was slow and gentle, meant to be encouraging and reassuring more than anything else. Jason sighed into the kiss and brought his hands up to cup Nico’s face. Nico hummed appreciatively at the touch. Pulling back, he kept his gaze locked with Jason’s as he pressed the head of cock to Jason’s hole. He licked his lips and Jason somehow guessed what he was about to say because he answered before he could actually ask.

“Do it, Nico. I’m ready. I want this. I want you,” Jason whispered.

Nico blinked away the sudden tears in his eyes and nodded. He didn’t look away as he slowly pushed forward. Jason winced at the slight burn as he was penetrated. Nico paused then to let him adjust and after several seconds, Jason nodded and NIco continued pushing. It went that way for the next few minutes, Nico would push into Jason an inch or so and then stop to let Jason adjust. After five minutes, Nico had finally bottomed out and he wasn’t going to last long, to his embarrassment.

“Shit, Jason. You’re so tight, and hot. Oh, fuck, I’m not gonna last,” Nico said, gasping when Jason’s warm heat clenched around his cock.

Jason licked his lips and reached down to stroke his cock, which had hardened completely at some point and was already leaking precome again. “Me neither, Nico. Please, just move. I need you to move or do something.”

Nico nodded and slowly pulled out and pushed back in, angling his hips right so he was hitting Jason’s prostate on every thrust. He did that several more times, slowly gaining speed with each thrust, while Jason stroked his cock faster and faster, until he came again. Nico dropped his head and leaned his forehead against Jason’s chest, panting through his orgasm. Above his head, he heard Jason crying out, then felt Jason clench around his cock again before he felt something warm and wet hitting his skin. They stayed like that for a few minutes, waiting for them to catch their breaths. Jason was the first to move, wincing again when Nico’s cock brushed against sensitive skin and nerve endings.  
Nico lifted himself up and carefully pulled out of Jason. He quickly removed and discarded the condom into the trashcan by the bed and then stretched out beside Jason. Jason opened his arms and Nico eagerly went to him, snuggling up to his side. Jason kissed the top of his head and NIco kissed Jason’s chest. They laid in a comfortable silence, both fighting the sleep they needed. Now that their lust had been sated, for the moment, their earlier exhaustion and pains were returning. Just before they gave in to the need to sleep, Jason lifted Nico’s head so he could kiss him one more time.

Jason’s lips were soft and gentle as they pressed against Nico’s lips. Jason smiled and said “Thank you, Nico. I love you,” before laying his head on the pillow and succumbing to sleep.

Nico yawned and snuggled up to Jason’s side again. They had been on top of the covers this whole time so Nico summoned the last bit of his energy to shadow travel them underneath the comforter and sheets. Then, Nico closed his eyes and whispered, “I love you, too, Jason,” before he also allowed himself to drift off to sleep.


End file.
